shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Cars 2
This is the script for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventures of Cars 2. film starts with a red car named Agent Leland Turbo beginning his message to Finn McMissile Agent Leland Turbo: This is Agent Leland Turbo. I have a flash transmission for Agent Finn McMissile. Finn, my cover's been compromised. Everything's gone pear-shaped. You won't believe what I found out here. (turns his camera to a window, where the light from the oil rig's flames shines through) This is bigger than anything we've ever seen, and no one even knows it exists! (turns his camera back to the previous location to show himself) Finn, I need backup, but don't call the cavalry, it could blow the operation. And be careful. It's not safe out here. Acer: (off-screen) Let's go! Agent Leland Turbo: Transmitting my grids now. Good luck! camera is moved to show the silhouettes of Grem and Acer outside the room, as the grids are shown. The picture then splits into pixels, before showing the film's logo forming with the "2" being made inside the box where "Cars" is shown, before being taken out to show the complete logo that now says "Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventures of Cars 2", which then fades before the screen shows the Pacific Ocean at night, with the coordinates of 40° 6.80' N, 172° 23.84' W being shown as the camera moves to show a boat named Crabby moving across the ocean while carrying Finn McMissile. Beeping sounds are heard as Crabby's radar is shown, which then shows the coordinates Crabby: All right, buddy, we're here. Right where you paid me to bring you. Question is, why? Finn McMissile: I'm looking for a car. Crabby: A car? Ha! Hey, pal, you can't get any further away from land than out here. Finn McMissile: Exactly where I want to be. Crabby: Well, I got news for you, buddy. There's nobody out here but us. a ship's horn is heard as Tony Trihull, a battleship, arrives, which Finn hides under some cages Tony Trihull: What are you doing out here?! Crabby: What does it look like, genius? I'm crabbing! Tony Trihull: Well, turn around and go back where you came from! Crabby: Yeah, and who's gonna make me? (Tony deploys his gun) Crabby: All right! All right! Don't get your prop in a twist! (turns around, as Tony heads back to the oil rigs) What a jerk. Sorry, buddy. Looks like it's the end of the line. (hears no answer) Buddy? (The screen shows that Finn is not on Crabby, which it then reveals that Finn is holding onto the back of Tony with his grappling hooks. Tony honks his horn as he sails to the oil rigs. Finn notices many of the flames from the oil rigs, and as Tony reaches one of them, Finn moves down when a bright light shines on Tony, which the oil rig begins to light up. Finn then shoots his left grappling hook over a barrier on the oil platform, and releases his other grappling hook from Tony, activating his steel magnet wheels and driving up one of the oil rigs' poles as Tony gets picked up by a mechanical grabber. When he notices the other oil rigs lighting up, Finn immediately circles around pole and gets onto one of the floors, and comes to a hiding place, where he sees many people down below) Tannoy: Incoming. All workers report to the loading dock. Finn McMissile: (through his radio) Leland Turbo, this is Finn McMissile. I'm at the rally point. Over. (hears static) Grem: (as the other people gather up) All right, fellas, you know the drill. Finn McMissile: (through his radio) Leland, it's Finn. Please respond. Over. (hears static again, then he takes out his spy camera from inside his right headlight to zoom in on the thugs) Acer: Come on, guys. These crates aren't gonna unload themselves. (opens a crate) Professor Zündapp: (German accent) (speaks indistinctly as he appears) ...get out of here. Too many people here. Out of my way. Finn McMissile: (after he scans the Professor) Professor Zündapp? Muggsy Liftsome: (carrying a box) Here it is, Professor. You wanted to see this before we load it? Professor Zündapp: Ah, yes. Very carefully. (Muggsy then opens the box, which has a camera in it. Finn immediately starts taking pictures of it) Professor Zündapp: (speaks German) Rod "Torque" Redline: (in Gremlin disguise) Oh, a TV camera. What does it actually do? Professor Zündapp: This camera is extremely dangerous. Finn McMissile: What are you up to now, Professor? (uses his mounted quad harpoon gun from his undercarriage to sink into the structure of each of the platform's sides, and whizzes across, before moving himself down to get a closer look, taking more pictures of the camera) Professor Zündapp: This is valuable equipment. Make sure it is properly secured for the voyage. Rod "Torque" Redline: You got it. Grem: Hey, Professor Z! This is one of those British spies we told you about. (While Grem is talking, Muggsy closes the box, and he and Rod leave. Finn gets out one of his machine guns as he watches Professor Z coming to Grem and Acer, who are beside a crate) Acer: Yeah! This one we caught sticking his bumper where it didn't belong. Professor Zündapp: Agent Leland Turbo. (Acer then opens the lock on the crate, then a crane picks up the crate's top and sides, showing Leland Turbo crushed into a cube) Finn McMissile: (gasps) (Suddenly, flames are emitted from the oil platform, casting Finn's shadow, which Professor Z then looks up to see him) Professor Zündapp: It's Finn McMissile! (as Finn begins to shoot at them) He's seen the camera! Kill him! Tannoy: All hands on deck! All hands on deck! (Finn begins to rush back to the floor, but notices the thugs already at all four lines, turning on their blowtorches. Finn then releases three of his lines to swing onto a crane and get onto another floor, turning 180 degrees towards a ramp as a green Gremlin chases him. Finn then launches oil out of his rear turn signals) Green Gremlin: (slipping on the oil) Whoa! (Finn then shoots one of his grappling hooks around a pole, and makes a turn as the Gremlin heads towards the edge) Green Gremlin: Aah! (falls off) Waargh! (lands into the ocean, with his body coming apart) (The chase continues as more thugs chase Finn up a spiral ramp. Noticing several oil barrels on a level above, Finn uses one of his guns to shoot a railing, causing the oil barrels to fall down the ramp. Finn then launches a magnetic bomb from one of his front wheel hubs onto one of the barrels, which explodes when it comes to the bottom of the ramp, causing the other barrels to explode in a chain reaction and kill all the thugs going up the ramp, and destroys the rest of the ramp as Finn gets to the top just in time. However, more thugs chase him onto a helipad, where they all surround him. As several of the lemons turn on their blowtorches, Finn revs his engine for a couple of seconds, before he reverses off the edge) Pacer: What?! (Finn then lands into the sea, going underneath the surface as Grem and Acer watch from the helipad. Finn then comes to the surface, going into hydrofoil mode, and speeds away) Grem: Get to the boats! (Grem and Acer then rush to Tony and another combat ship, who are both released by the grabbers, and chase after Finn. Tony shoots missiles at Finn, who is able to dodge them by doing serpentine. Acer then uses an independent shooter on the other combat ship to shoot at Finn, who still does serpentine to dodge them) Acer: He's getting away! Tony Trihull: Not for long! (shoots out a torpedo) (Just as the torpedo is about to hit Finn, it explodes, causing the water to shoot up, before it shows flames on the surface, as the combat ships search around it to see if Finn is still alive. The camera moves into the water, showing that Finn is still alive, leaving trails of oil from his rear turn signals. He then goes into submarine mode, with an oxygen tank over his mouth, and escapes as he releases a set of tires from his trunk. The tires all come up to the surface inside the circle of flames) Grem: (chuckles, then talks to Professor Z over the radio) He's dead, Professor. Professor Zündapp: Wunderbar! With Finn McMissile gone, who can stop us now? The screen then shows Mater driving along Route 66, about a mile away from Radiator Springs) Mater: Mater -Tow Mater, that's who - is here to help you. (sees Otis on the side of the road, with his engine choking) Hey, Otis! Otis: Hey, Mater! I... Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry. I... I thought I could make it this time, but... (tries to get going, but his engine fails to start) Smooth like pudding, huh? (sighs) Who am I kidding? I'll always be a lemon. Mater: Well, dad-gum, you're leaking oil again! Must be your gaskets. (hooks his tow hook on Otis, and starts to tow him) Hey, but look on the bright side. This is your tenth tow this month, so that means it's on the house!